<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As an old memory by Thorns_of_Agony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864683">As an old memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_Agony/pseuds/Thorns_of_Agony'>Thorns_of_Agony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_Agony/pseuds/Thorns_of_Agony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell always awaits him.<br/>Just some headcanons about Ken/Dam relationships (Nirvana - Come as you are)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As an old memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697180">Таким, какой есть</a> by Харон Торнвальд.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language. This fic is a translation of my work from another source. Sorry for mistakes and enjoy (if it's possible)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another crowd of sinners, worried and frightened. Another tedious speech of father, explaining why they’re here. And an orange silhouette ignoring all this mess. Kenny McCormick, there he is. Just like always.</p>
<p>He came as if nothing happened, with cool even hell fire couldn't destroy, murmuring greetingly through his hood. As if returning home from long walk, feeling certain: he’s awaited. However, only Satan waited for his visit, and Damien couldn’t ignore Kenny’s presence since that very day when Jimbo Kern wasted all his bullets on him. Yeah, that was worth it. Good recompence for sins in the eyes of eight-years-old. The only thing antichrist felt sorry for was they couldn't shoot him down once more. As appeared, they can: orange parka came into the view among demons at least once a week. And the fact that it’s going to last quite a long drove him insane.</p>
<p>Then there were hostile looks, dirty jokes and fights which through years turned into long night talks. Kenny really hated that endless cycle of after-life so-called existance lasting since he was born; but as a part of his life, like poverty and alcoholic parents, he accepted it. He never complained, that inspired respect. Yet son of a bitch was anoying. The smoke of his cigarettes was unbearable. He took Satan’s porn under hand, but always brought it back. He talked whatever came to his mind – and was the only one who dared speak stright out. But Damien would never push him away – McCormick became a part of somewhat constant, that makes things going the right way.</p>
<p>As a friend, as an old enemy. As a trend, sooner or later. Dead by plague, soaked in bleach, gone all to pieces – Kenny won’t escape hell, though heaven will call for its Keanu Reeves some day. He will return, grining mockingly, from the place far more crazy than all 9 circles. He will come as he is; another but still the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>